


Sitting in Committee

by MajorAccent



Category: Parks and Recreation, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Parks and Rec AU, There's no pairing to this really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorAccent/pseuds/MajorAccent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The deep-set frown on Stiles face doesn’t leave as he defends with: “I was—am. I am a dedicated public servant.”</p>
<p>Derek nods, not arguing it. “Right,” he agrees tersely. “That is the worst thing you are.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting in Committee

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was talking about a Teen Wolf/Parks and Rec AU with a friend of mine, and this spurred?  
> Derek's Ron and Ron is Derek, I refuse to hear otherwise.

“Derek,” Stiles shouts in way of greeting as he slides into his office. “My rock. My steady, guiding light,” he opines, leaning against the solid wood desk. “ _O Captain, my captain_.”  
  
He sighs, setting his pen down and looking up at the newly seated councilman. “Did you need something, Stiles?” He asks, refusing to call him by his title.  
  
The air of jovial happiness drops as he stands to his full height, letting his shoulders drop. “I need you, Derek, okay?” He begs. “I have to go back to the chambers in thirty minutes and cast my vote and I don’t know what the flying fuck I’m doing,” he ends in a furious whisper, slumping on the out-of-place bench that’s in the corner of his office.  
  
Derek shrugs, “you’ll figure it out.”  
  
“Derek!” Stiles yelps, hands flailing away from his face where he was pressing his digits into his temples. “The people in the last public forum said they might want to _fire_ me,” he retorts, kicking out of his seat and crowding the front of the desk.  
  
“And?” Derek asks, going back to filling out his report. “I’ve tried to fire you.”  
  
Stiles laughs, shaking his head and saying “Derek, be serious,” before he realizes that Derek’s not joking. He leans back in his chair, opening a drawer to pull out a manila folder. “This your personnel file,” he says, holding it out. “Read it for yourself.”  
  
“Brilliant work, dedication, above and beyond,” Stiles reads aloud before he looks back up to Derek, quirking a brow.  
  
He nods, motioning for Stiles to continue.  
  
His eyes scan down before he frowns. “Request for termination?” Stiles looks back up, mouth setting in an angry line. “You tried to _fire_ me once?” He accuses, throwing the file back on the desk.  
  
“No, no,” Derek shakes his head. “I tried to fire you four times.”  
  
Stiles stops, eyes wide. “Four—You…” He dies off, biting at the inside of his cheek and blinking before he swallows and takes a deep, gulping breath. “Why did you try to fire me _four times_?” He asks, evenly.  
  
“The first year you worked here, you drove me insane,” he answers, like it’s the obvious answer. “I would say no to something, and you’d ignore me… Or go over my head and do it anyway.” He leans back in his chair, scrubbing a hand over his face before continuing, “you were insubordinate, stubborn, a pain in my ass, and—worst of all— _chatty_.”  
  
The deep-set frown on Stiles face doesn’t leave as he defends with: “I was—am. I _am_ a dedicated public servant.”  
  
Derek nods, not arguing it. “Right,” he agrees tersely. “That is the worst thing you are.” He waves his hand as Stiles begins to reply. “The point is,” he continues firmly. “I ended up withdrawing all four of those requests. Because I would rather work with a person with conviction,” he pauses, nodding, “than a transparent kiss-ass.”  
  
Stiles sighs, rubbing his forehead. “I had conviction because I knew what I was doing here,” he says quietly. “I don’t know with this new job... I’ve lost my bearings.”  
  
“No, you haven’t,” Derek snorts. “You’re still you, Stiles,” he assures.  
  
He stands, taking another deep breath, nodding. “Thanks, Derek,” Stiles says. “And listen,” he leans in. “As far as all this firing stuff goes: I will _not_ forget, and I will _never_ forgive you,” he finishes, jabbing his finger into the middle of Derek’s chest before he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://www.foldedpinup.tumblr.com) is my tumblr if you feel like yelling at me.


End file.
